


Sleepy Time Kisses

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: This is my first commission ever and also my first time writing for Junkrat and I hope I did a good job!This is for someone who wishes to remain anonymous. They wanted some just waking up, sleepy cuddles and kisses with Jamie and I loved writing this. It’s just tons of fluff and silliness and cuteness.Once again, thank you for being the first to commission me. You have no idea how grateful I am!





	Sleepy Time Kisses

You loved his spontaneity. You loved that he was somewhat untamed and unmannered. He was everything you weren’t, and you loved him. If someone had told you, a few months ago, that you would fall in love with a man who proudly called himself Junkrat, you would have laughed in their face. Now, here you were, sharing a bed with the man.

Jamie was not the most conventional person nor was he a gentleman, but you didn’t want him to be. You loved him just the way he was.

He mumbled in his sleep and you rolled over to look at him. He was on his front, arms hanging by his sides, one leg hanging off the bed, and mouth wide open. You giggled quietly at the way his hair had covered most of his face. He really tuckered himself out yesterday playing in the snow. His child-like enthusiasm for it made you giddy. You had to beg him to come inside before he listened.

“ _Jamie…,_ ” you whispered, reaching out to push his hair out of his face and kiss his cheek. “ _Jamison…_ ” You should probably let him sleep, but, honestly, you wanted some attention.

He swatted at your hand as if it were a bug and turned his head away. You moved closer, running your hand up and down his back. “Wake up, sleepyhead.” You kissed his back then used your fingertips to tickle his sides. He twitched then went to roll over and fell out of bed.

“Oh my God!” You crawled over to his side of the bed and looked over. “Are you okay?” He groaned and gave you thumbs up then you burst into laughter. “I…I’m…sorry.”

“You’re an evil Sheila…ticklin’ a man in his sleep like that. Not fair. Can’t defend myself and you knocked me right outta bed.” He stood up and climbed back into bed, squinting at you.

“Knocked you out of—you rolled out of bed!”

“Cos of you!” He rolled onto his side facing away from you.

You nudged him. “You mad at me?” He only huffed and pulled the blanket over his head. “Jamie…I’m sorry. Are you hurt?”

“Nah, yeah,” he said then turned to you. “Actually, I hit me head…right here.” He points to his forehead. “Kiss it better, love?” You kissed it gently and he sighed. “She’ll be right.”

“All better?” you asked.

He smiled, his canines poking out. “Hurts here too,” he said, pointing to his cheek. So, you leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head quickly and you ended up kissing his lips.

“Jamie!” you yelled before he growled and rolled on top of you. “That was a cruel trick.”

“I think ya liked it. Just look at ya.” He laughed, and you tried your best to look upset before you began laughing along with him. “What’re ya doin’ up so early, anyhow?” He touched your face gently the tapped your nose.

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“But your eyes say somethin’ else.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I can tell you wanna go back to sleep, but I think you just need some lovin’ from me before you did.” You gasped, and he chuckled. “Not like that! I mean maybe some kisses and cuddles…stuff like that.” He wasn’t wrong.

“Are you saying we should kiss each other back to sleep?”

“Don’t sound half bad, do it?” He gave a giddy laugh then kissed your lips gently. “How ‘bout we stay in bed all day, love? How’s that sound?” You only nodded then he kissed you again. “You’d like that, huh?”

“Yes, Jamie.” Your eyes started to close, and you had to force yourself to stay awake.

“Oi, look at that! It’s workin’ already,” he teased. “Not done with you yet.” He kissed you a few more times then laid beside you and wrapped his arms around you. “Need me to kiss anywhere special?” he asked, yawning.

“Mm mm,” you mumbled, curling yourself against him.

“You sure? You don’t need me to kiss you…here?” He kissed your head. “Or here?” He kissed your cheek. “Here?” Neck. “Or should I just tickle ya the way you did me?” You tried to move away quickly but he was already tickling you, making you laugh and squeal.

“You awake now?” he asked, still tickling you.

“Jamie, stop!” you said breathlessly, trying to push him away.

“Hey, least you’re awake when I got ya. You couldn’t give me the same courtesy, eh?”

“Oh, come on, you liked it.” You held his wrists and he stopped tickling you.

“Liked it? I coulda knocked myself unconscious!” Now he was just being dramatic. It was your turn again since he was distracted now. You pushed him onto his back, taking him by surprise. “What d’ya think you’re doin’ now?”

“Payback.”

“Payback. Oh, I don’t think so.” He held you tightly against him and you were unable to move your arms. “I think you’ve had enough. Give us a kiss.”

“Haven’t you had enough?” you asked.

“From you? Never, darl.”

“You know, you’re quite charming when you want to be.” You kissed him quickly as he released you, but you stayed on top of him.

He rubbed your thighs as he spoke. “Charmin, huh? Now, that’s a word I never thought I’d hear anyone use to describe me.”

“Well, I’m using it, you bushranger.”

His eyes widened then he laughed wildly. “I think I’m rubbin’ off on ya.”

“I want you to teach me more Australian slang…especially the insults.”

“Listen to ya. I’m a bad influence, ain’t I?” He shook his head. “Ya need to get back to sleep.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll start singin’…”

“You don’t sing,” you said, looking at him.

“Exactly. Go to sleep.” He threw the blanket over your head, making you giggle. You pulled it back down and puckered your lips. “Another one?” You nodded, and he kissed you. “You’re turnin’ me into a sap.”

“Good.” You nestled against him once again and his arm draped over you automatically. “Are you gonna sleep too?”

“Yeah…if you promise not ta knock me off the bed again.” He squeezed you and chuckled. “Wanna know what I think?”

“Yes…unless it’s something gross.”

“Is that what you think of me, love? My mind isn’t  _always_ that dirty.” He scratched his head then nuzzled you. “I was thinkin’ that wakin’ up next to you is one of the best things in the world.”

“ _One_ of the best things? What else could there possibly be?”

“Explosions,” he said nonchalantly, and you elbowed him, making him grunt.

“I’m jokin’!” He lifted one of your hands to his mouth and kissed it. “Seriously though, in the mornin’ when you’re just wakin’ up…that’s when I think you’re most beautiful and so…affectionate.”

“I’m affectionate at other times, Jamie. Am I not affectionate enough?” you asked, worried.

“Not sayin’ that, babe. I meant that right now…our sleepy lil convos and kisses and cuddles, all that…it helps me look forward to the rest of the day.” He rested his chin on the top of your head and rubbed your hand with his thumb.

“That’s so sweet,” you said, taking his hand and kissing it like he did yours. “I bet you’re back there blushing now,” you joked.

“Hush.” He yawned again then pulled you closer. “Sleep now, love.”

You turned your head to look at him and his eyes were already closed.

“Oi, what’re you lookin’ at? I said sleep.” You should have known that he hadn’t fallen asleep that fast. You kissed his nose before turning your head and closing your eyes.

* * *

This time, it’s  _you_  being woken up by  _his_  ministrations. “You awake, darl? Or do I have to push you outta bed?” Your eyes flew open and you sat up only to see him laying on his side, propped up by his forearm.

“You wouldn’t dare,” you said, settling back down and pulling the blanket around you.

“Wouldn’t I?” He smirked and winked and… _god_ , did you love him. You turned your back to him and tried to go back to sleep. “’Ey! I want my sleepy kisses!”

“Later,” you mumbled, smiling to yourself when you heard him sigh. You knew he was pouting. “You’re adorable when you pout, Jamie.”

“Oh, you think you’re funny, do ya?” You felt the bed shift then…nothing. You were about to peek out when he jumped on you and tickled you while you were wrapped up in the blanket. “I get what I want, and I want my kisses…please?” He continued to tickle, and you relented.

“You don’t play fair, Jamison Fawkes. Do you really think you deserve my kisses?”

“Uh… _yeah_.” He leaned over you, his hair hanging in your face and tickling your nose. “Please?”

You couldn’t resist even if you wanted to. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him down. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” You kissed each other lazily and forgot about the world around you.

“Well, you did call me charmin’. Gotta start living up to it.” He kissed you once more then held his face close to yours. “Thank you, love.”

“Anytime, love.”  
  
---


End file.
